The Next Chapter of My Life!
by Missy Liv nn Bee
Summary: Wow, Potter is that conceited that he's even charmed a mirror to follow him around Lily said. I don't think that is a mirror Lily... Hermione trailed off as the 'mirror' turned to show a James with startling green eyes, and fainted. HPHG JPLE SBOC RLOC
1. PROLOUGE!

_**HI! THIS IS MY NEW STORY! THIS WILL BE HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW, EXCEPT WHEN SAID OTHERWISE… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WORDS IN ITALICS ARE HERMIONE'S (OR SAID PERSONS) THOUGHTS ETC.**_

_**ALSO DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE STORY NAME... I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER.**_

_**ANYHOW, ON-WARDS AND UP-WARDS!**_

_**PROLOGUE… **_

_

* * *

Every life has a story, each more original than the next. My friends stories are different than mine, but entwined in ways which I never imagined._

_I suppose my story really began was when I turned eleven. I found out that I was a witch and because of this I met my two best friends, one whose story is unbelievable, and the others whose is more like mine._

_Anyway, after an amazing five years with my best friends and the countless times that I had endangered my life an adventure for me alone began._

_It all started in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know how it happened, and even more I don't know why. Fate is a curious thing – more curious, more amazing, than I ever imagined._

_By now you must be interested and inquisitive… well this chapter of my life started when I was walking alone through the dungeons when I was hit from behind by a curse of some sorts._

_I fell to the ground with an awful headache and was awoken not long after. I saw the familiar black mess of hair before tumbling into darkness once more._

_This is where my chapter begins._

_**

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED... I'I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO HOPEFULLY MORE OUT SOON! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**loveLIV**_


	2. HERMIONE RANGE

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PROLOGUE… ANYHOW, THIS IS WHERE THE STORY ACTUALLY STARTS… ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – HERMIONE RANGE **_

_The next part of my story is where my life takes a turn for the worst one could have said. But growing up with your best friend being hunted countless times after one of the most feared wizards of all time you learn to expect the unexpected._

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. Shielding them from the blinding white… everything, and the dazzling sun from the window, I took in the blurred surroundings and noticed a haze of silver.

"Ah good, I see your awake" the headmaster spoke. Propping myself onto my pillows I turned to Professor Dumbledore… but he wasn't quite how I remembered him.

Footsteps sounded and I turned to see Madame Pomfrey, but she too looked… younger.

_This was the moment I realized that the spell must have done more than simply stunned me._

After the matron had given me some potion for my headache, I returned my attention to the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore… could you please tell me the date?" I asked him. With a peculiar look and the familiar twinkle behind his half moon spectacles he answered "September 4th 1976"

_The world seemed to freeze at that simple three word sentence. My mind traveled to everything and everyone from 1996. A million questions hazed my brain._

"What is your name?" He asked me next, pulling me out of my dazed mind.

"I'm Hermione Granger sir, and I'm, err, I'm from the future" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes which I hastily wiped away.

"How far from the future may I ask?" The shocked professor asked.

"Twenty years sir, but I did not mean to come here, someone cast a spell and I just ended here…" I explained quietly.

"Ah yes, well Miss Granger I see that we will have to think up a suitable alias for you while here, any preferences?" He asked.

"How about Hermione Range?" I asked to which he nodded.

"We can say you transferred from Durmstrang. Now I think we shall place you in your original house which was Gryffindor I presume?" He asked to which I nodded weakly.

"Yes, yes, I think that you should start your class's tomorrow so that your time-table and such can be sorted, and I give you permission to visit Hogsmede at the weekend to acquire your items" He told me to which I nodded.

"I don't have any money sir" I said after a moment.

"Ah don't worry about that Miss Range" He replied before bidding me goodbye and leaving.

After pleading with the matron to be released I made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

_The adventure I had always wanted had finally been set and I never felt more alone in my entire life._

_**

* * *

Good? Bad? Awful? Don't worry the chapters will get longer!**_

_**Thank you Harry's My Boy for the first – and kind – review!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter!**_

_**Next chapter: Hermione meets some familiar people and comes across the friend she has always wanted. The first day of classes also begin.**_

_**loveLIV**_


	3. THE SAME, YET DIFFERENT

_**Hi again! I do not like this chapter at all to be honest; I didn't like the first one I wrote so I had to keep rewriting and I hate it! Damn this!**_

_**Moving On…**_

_**Don't kill me, I cannot be bothered checking so therefore Hermione is only taking classes whose names I remember (Giggles)**_

_**Oh and another thing… How come Dumbledore is so obsessed with love! And what is with hat red jumper Harry has on for like… HALF of the first film!**_

_**TWANG!

* * *

**_

_**Previously:** _After pleading with the matron I made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

_The adventure I had always wanted had finally been set and I never felt more alone in my entire life._

**Chapter Two – The Same Yet Different**

_As I sat in front of the familiar Gryffindor fire I mulled the situation over. My body and soul seemed to accept the situation but mind was still refusing to acknowledge._

I sat staring into the golden embers lost in thought as a roar of laughter erupted from the portrait hole. I turned and saw four boys walk in and restrained myself from shouting 'Harry!'

The boys walked over to the seats surrounding mine and a boy with long, elegant black hair sat beside me. Flinging his arm around my shoulders said "I don't believe I've seen you before, err," with a wink.

Removing the arm from my shoulders I replied "Hermione Range"

Replacing his arm around my shoulder I sighed as he introduced himself and the others.

"I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" He gestured to each in turn. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and tried to suppress my anger towards Pettigrew.

_Looking at the four boys, four Marauders, I wanted to cry. They seemed so full of life, of laughter, all of which would be extinguished in five short years due to one traitor - their friend._

"What year are you in?" Asked Remus as his honey hair fell into his amber eyes.

"Sixth," I told him, "I transferred from Durmstrang" I added as his mouth opened again.

"Same" James replied as a girl with waist length auburn hair and emerald eyes walked over.

"Hello Lily-flower" James said with a grin.

Ignoring him, 'Lily-flower' turned to me and said "Hi, you must be Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to show you around. I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans" She told me. I smiled sadly.

_I thought how ironic it was that Lily and James did not seem to get along. It was a shame seeing someone so young and pretty with five years left to live that I wanted to do something, anything, but I knew I could not._

"Nice to meet you" I said, with a smile.

"Would you like to get some dinner and then I can show you around," Lily asked.

I nodded my head and together, Lily, the Marauders and I, headed for the Great Hall.

_As we ambled to the Great Hall I found that James was mainly the same as Harry in looks only, and Harry's personality came from Lily. Sirius was so energetic compared to after he had spent twelve years in Azkaban. Remus was the same as ever, however a little mischievous and Peter didn't seem as though he… belonged._

When we entered the Hall we walked to the Gryffindor table and sat with Lily's friends, Frank Longbottom and Alice Meadows.

"Hi, I'm Alice Meadows and this is my boyfriend Frank Longbottom" Alice explained and I nodded and smiled sadly.

I noticed that Frank looked like Neville and Alice was just as clumsy as she knocked over her goblet, twice. Hogwarts was the same as ever, yet so completely different.

After eating and getting to know the Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank some more I headed to bed.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

--

_The next morning I woke up in the same familiar dormitory, with the same familiar beds and same familiar furniture. The only difference was there was no Lavender or Pavarti doing early morning yoga, or the quiet, calming music singing in the background._

I sat up and pulled the hangings of my bed, groaning as I heard someone shouting "You've been in the shower long enough Alice!" and banging on the door.

I noticed that the girl banging on the door had brown hair that reached about an inch below her shoulders and as she turned and slumped against the door I saw Alice's familiar face but with startling blue eyes.

"Mornin' Dorcas, Hermione!" Lily said cheerfully as she walked in the door.

"How come you're so cheerful?" Dorcas snapped. I guessed she wasn't a morning person.

Lily shrugged before walking over to wear I stood picking getting a uniform out of the trunk which was situated at the end of my bed.

"Have you got your timetable Hermione?" Lily asked.

"I get it this morning, McGonagall has to sort out my classes first" I replied as she nodded.

As soon as everyone was ready we started out of the dormitory, found Frank in the common room and went to get some food.

_As we ate in the Great Hall I noticed a lot of familiar faces. A girl in fifth year look stunningly like Lavender Brown and over at the Slytherin table the head of hair that could only belong to Severus Snape._

Professor McGonagall looked the same as usual, albeit slightly younger, her hair in the usual bun and emerald robes still in place.

"Miss Range, which classes would you like to take this year?" She asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Astronomy and Arithmacy" I replied, taking the same classes I was originally.

McGonagall made the timetable and gave it back to me. I groaned.

"What have you got first?" Lily asked.

"Potions, with Slytherin" I sighed again and laughing and chatting we headed to the dungeons.

For Lily and me, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

_I could not help but notice that this place I was in was the same, yet so completely different._

_**

* * *

Yeah I know you hate me! …and this pathetic excuse for a chapter!**_

_**Next Chapter: Hogsmeade and the start of year prank!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers!**_

_**loveLIV**_


End file.
